Conventionally, an optical processing device has been used which includes a dispersion element (for example, a grating) dispersing a beam signal from an input path and an optical path conversion optical system allowing each of the dispersed beams to be incident to any of a plurality of output paths.
As such an optical path conversion optical system, a DMD (Digital Micromirror Device) is known that includes a plurality of micromirror elements, each of which is individually actuatable (for example, refer to Patent Document 1). The DMD may selectively switch an optical path of a reflected beam to any one of multiple output paths in a manner such that the directions of the mirror elements are adjusted to control the reflection direction of the beam.